bzprpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Scorpio
Scorpio is very unique for a Rahi. Where most Nui-Jaga are seen as being either purple or blue in color, Scorpio is actually a sandstone color making him blend even more in the Po-Wahi landscape. Character Biography Scorpio was born/created very much the same way as other members of his species. His upbringing was quite different however. When he was but a young Jaga he got lost from his mother and family pack only to be found by a Po-Matoran who wandered a little deep into the Rahi's territory. It was almost love at first sight as Scorpio was quickly scooped up by the Po-Matoran and brought back to his home. There the jaga grew into the Nui-Jaga he is today and was given the name it now goes by... Scorpio. When Scorpio grew large enough and started to become more aggressive he was fitted with a saddle and restraints so Doseki could freely ride him around without fear of his pet attacking any onlookers. While it is true Scorpio has never attacked Doseki for food or anger that doesn't mean there wont come a time when the delicate balance their relationship has shifts and Scorpio sees Doseki as the meal itself and not just the food provider... Appearance and Tools Abilities and Traits Scorpio; as he is called by his owner Doeski, is a Nui-Jaga and therefor has all of the abilities and traits one would typically find with wild Nui-Jaga. He is equip with powerful claws with the capabilities of crushing solid rock and a stinger at the end of his tale capable of inflicting a lethal sting to even the most powerful of Toa. Due to the toxicity of Scorpio's venom he is forced to wear a specialized cap that prevents him from directly stinging anyone with his tail and injecting the toxin. However he is still fully capable of throwing said venom from his tail to blind his opponents or prey. Also should the target be cut or have an open wound the venom could still leak inside for full effect. His claws also have specialized restraints preventing them from fully opening and trapping an unsuspecting Matoran within their crushing grasp. Scorpio is less than pleased with these restraints over his stinger and claws however passively accepts them for the sake of his meal ticket. Scorpio has the instincts of his wild cousins but not the need to hunt for food. Because of this some believe him to be soft and easier to manage. In fact this false sense of security makes him even more dangerous. Though not as intellectually challenged as his wild cousins due to being raised in captivity Scorpio still suffers from some of the blind instincts common to all Nui-Jaga. Having not hunted in a pack of its own kind Scorpio will attack without provocation any other Nui-Jaga he may come across as well as other Rahi. This can be a problem for the Mahi Herders of Po-Koro as Scorpio has been known to escape and prey on the local Mahi. Relationships Friends and Allies *Doseki Enemies *Makuta and his minions *Other Nui-Jaga Game Timeline Pre 2015: Unknown due to not being part of the active story. 2015 Scorpio's timeline is very much the same as Doseki's as seen on the Po-Matoran's page. Trivia * Scorpio was created as a concept due to the lack of Rahi in the 2015 story by improving on the 2015 Lord of Skull Spiders set Via Lego's Digital Designer. ** BZP.com member Fordianl and his Advanced Lord of Skull Spiders helped to further inspire the concept of turning the Lord of Skull Spiders into a 2015 Nui-Jaga. * The 2015 Nui-Jaga is still in production by Prowl Nightwolf. References External Links *Nui-Jaga on BionicleSector01 Wiki *Nui-Jaga on The Bionicle Wiki *Purple Nui-Jaga instructions on Lego.com *Blue Nui-Jaga instructions on Lego.com Gallery Nui Jaga Scorpio MNOLG.png|Scorpio as he would have apeared in the Mata Nui Online Game. Gen1 Nui-Jaga Scorpio.png|Scorpio MOC in Lego Digital Designer based off the original Nui Jaga set from 2001. Po-Matoran Doseki Nui-Jaga Rider.png|Scorpio carrying his owner; Doseki Scorpio and Po-Matoran Doseki(diminished).png|Scorpio and his owner; Doseki Category:Characters Category:Rahi Category:Nui-Jaga Category:Chaotic Neutral